memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The New Generation
, Alpha Quadrant |setting image = |caption=The USS Enterprise-E |crew image= |caption2= }} Star Trek: The New Generation is a spin-off of Star Trek: Helena where the and her crew continue to explore the Alpha Quadrant, under the command of Captain John Martin the USS Enterprise and her crew will seek out new life and new civilizations and continue to help Starfleet comrades when they're needed. Summary The year is 2381 and the Federation is on the brink of war with its enemy the Borg with the information fed to Admiral Jean-Luc Picard due to his early experience in 2366 when he became the Borg leader Locutus of Borg. But Starfleet thinks that the Borg have truly been defeated by the Voyager crew in 2377 while on the return trip through the transwarp hub. Cast Starring *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain John Martin *Megan Fox as Commander Y'Nar Ellis Also Starring *Wayne Webb as Lieutenant Matthew McCabe *Claudia Black as Ensign Lauren Johansson *Corbin Bleu as Lieutenant Adam Mitchell *Jamie Chung as Lieutenant Commander T'Ryssa Chen *Shannon Fill as Lieutenant Junior Grade Sito Jaxa *Ashley Judd as Lieutenant Commander Robin Lefler *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher Guest Stars *Daniel Craig as Captain/Vice Admiral Typhuss James Kira *Robert Beltran as Captain Chakotay *Nana Vistor as Vedek Kira Nerys *Michelle Forbes as Vice Admiral Helena Cain *Sigourney Weaver as Captain Ellen Ripley *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres *Unknown actor as Commander Jonathan Ellis *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Amanda Tapping as Colonel Samantha Carter *Catherine Bell as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie *Breon Gorman as Lieutenant Curtis *Garrett Wang as Lieutenant Harry Kim *Patrick Stewart as Admiral Jean-Luc Picard *Julia Stiles as Nicolette Parsons *Joan Allen as Pamela Landy *Elizabeth Marvel as Doctor Connie Dowd *Donna Murphy as Dita Mandy *Matt Damon as Jason Bourne *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance Seasons Season 1 (2381) Season 2 (2382) Season 3 (2383) Season 4 (2384) Season 5 (2385) Season 6 (2386) Season 7 (2387) Season 8 (2388) Season 9 (2389) Season 10 (2390) Season 11 (2391) Movies *[[The Crossing|''The Crossing]], year 2385 between seasons 5 and 6 - The crew of the starship ''Enterprise dealing with an invasion from another universe! *A Romulan Attack, year 2388 - A year after the destruction of their homeworld what's left of the Romulan Star Empire is on a destructive mission to destroy the Federation for what happened to their lost world and that the Federation didn't help them stop the supernova can the Enterprise and her crew stop the attack on the Federation or will this be the end of the United Federation of Planets. *Operation Save Bajor, year 2399 - After several defeats against Typhuss and his friends, Miranda Tate with her forces of Bajoran haters come up with a plan to go into the year 2368 and destroy Bajor in the past, while the USS Enterprise rescued Commander Kadan and her daughter while the USS Intrepid only saves Typhuss, Kira and their kids due to the time they needed to get away from the planet both ships come up with a plan to head into the year 2368 to save Bajor but they must deal with a dark version of the Enterprise called the . *Visiting an Old Friend-After seeing an interview by his former commanding officer and friend Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral John Martin goes to see him at Château Picard, and they talk about the times they were on the in 2378 and John tries to convince Picard not to do this but when Romulan soldiers attack John has to go to Typhuss for help. Production *In 2014 Rick Berman and half of the TNG staff came back and wanted to do a new TNG series, that would tell a new tale with a new crew and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E under a new Captain. After the fans were in an uproar over Star Trek: Nemesis in 2009 being terrible with a botched ending. * Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress